The Truth Will Come Out
by silvershark94
Summary: its been 19 years since kronos was defeated and everything is back to normal lizzie child of two half bloods is new to the camp and here she meets a boy that has no idea who his parents are, though percy made the gods promise


Author's Note: This is only my second story so please go easy on me. This is also my first Percy Jackson story. I hope everyone enjoys it.

The Truth Will Come Out

Prologue

"This is not good." An average height girl with black spiky hair, a black jacket, silver cameo pants, and black combat boots said as she paced back and forth in front of a silver tent. After what seemed like hours to the girl, somebody stuck their head out nad turned her head towards the pacing girl.

"You can come in now." The women said then disappeared back into the tent. The black haired maiden, who looked about fifteen or sixteen, took in a deep breathe then exhaled as she entered the silver tent, that seemed to glow under the full moon.

She looked around the tent, which was a lot bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. She finally found what she was looking for. Her eyes landed on a woman, who appeared to be her mid-twenties, with long auburn hair in a braid flowing down her back. Her eyes were a silvery yellow, like the moon. She was lying in a bed drinking and eating the food of the gods.

"Where is it?" the black haired maiden asked as she made her way across the floor to the lady in the bed.

"They," she whispered with a hint of agitation in her voice. "are over there." The lady finished as she pointed to a sleeping bag that was across the room. On it were two blankets, one blue the other pink.

The maiden nodded, then proceeded towards the sleeping bag with the two blankets on top. When she was only a few inches away, the blue blanket swayed back and forth a little. The young maiden finally reached the sleeping bag. She bent down and extended her arm towards the moving blue blanket. When she felt the soft fabric touch her palm, she grabbed it and brought it to her chest. Then she started to rock it back and forth.

The blanket turned a little just so she could see what was inside. She gasped, the baby had silvery yellow eyes that reminded her of a full moon. The little hair that he had was a dark almost black brown. "My lady, it's eyes are beautiful. They remind me of the moon."

"His eyes remind you of the moon. It is a boy." The auburn haired lady whispered. "and pink is a girl."

"Sorry My Lady." The young maiden said as she shifted the new born baby boy to her left arm and then reached out her right arm and grasped the pink blanket. She then brought it to her chest. When she had safely secured them in her arms, she stood very slowly. The maiden looked down when she finally stood straight, at the 'bundles of joy' in her arms and saw that the baby girl had opened her eyes and was viewing the new world around her. When the little girl finally looked at the maiden, she noticed that the baby had eyes like her brother that reflected all that she learned these few minutes she's been alive. "They're beautiful. What are you going to call them my lady?"

The auburn haired woman that was lying on the bed looked up to stare at the moon that was now visible through the hole at the top of the tent. "May for the girl," she whispered as she looked back down at the maiden as she made her way across the room. The auburn haired lady reached for the pink blanket when the maiden finally reached the bed side. "and Jay for the boy." The auburn haired lady finished when she had the pink blanket safely in her arms.

"What are you going to do my lady?" The black haired maiden asked looking down at the baby boy, that couldn't weigh more than six pounds, was sound asleep in her arms.

The woman on the bed looked down at the little baby girl in her arm, then she sighed as a few tears slid down her cheek. "I've thought long and hard about this and," she sniffed "May is to stay with us. No one is to tell her about this night."

"What about the boy." The maiden asked.

"He is to go to the camp. Tell Chiron, and only Chiron, what happened tonight. Jay is to nothing though.

"Why can't he stay here with us?" the maiden asked.

"Because he is a boy, and it would be to suspicious for him to be here."

"Ok, but maybe we can visit him every now and then without him or anyone knowing the real reason?" the young maiden asked with hope in her voice.

The auburn haired lady looked back at the moon for what seemed like forever to the young maiden. Finally she looked back down at the maiden with a smirk on her face. "I guess," She answered. The young maiden smiled, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. "but he not to know that he has any relation to us." The maiden nodded. "Now go on, take Jay to his new home."

The black haired maiden nodded and turned to take her leave. The woman on the bed sighed and looked up at the moon. 'Their eyes really do look like the moon.' She thought. 'I hope that it doesn't give anything away.' "Um," the voice made the auburn haired lady come out of her thoughts and look at the entrance of the tent, where the black haired maiden has yet to leave and was looking her straight in the eyes. "The truth will eventually come out, Lady Artemis."

(%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%)

Ok, I'm finally done with this chapter. Please go easy on me this is only my second story. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and have the next chapter up soon, so in the mean time review and tell me what you thought of the story so far.


End file.
